S'il vous plait ! Pas sous ma douche
by Cyann
Summary: Harry et ses amis recoivent un invité surprise...


Titre original : Please! Not While I'm In The Shower!

Auteur : michelle-31a

Traductrice : Cyann

Genre : Humour/Parodie

Note de l'auteur : J'ai adoré cette fic et très franchement, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la traduire, elle est absolumment géniallissime ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi !!!!

Bonne lecture...

_**S'il vous plait ! Passous ma douche !**_

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort…"

'Tais-toi !" protesta Ron, s'éloignant d'Hermione à chaque énonciation du nom du redouté Lord Noir, leur partie d'échec maintenant totalement oubliée.

« Tu dois surmonter cette peur, Ron," déclara Hermione, en se penchant par-dessus l'échiquier, ses bras de chaque côté. « C'est totalement irrationnel. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort… »

Harry les regardait depuis sont fauteuil près du feu, essayant de son mieux de retenir un gloussement. A juger par l'expression terrifiée de Ron c'était comme si le Lord Noir pouvait soudainement surgir de la bouche de Hermione et blesser le rouquin alors qu'il se recroquevillait aux pieds de sa soeur.

"Hey, regardez ça !" protesta Ginny, déplaçant sen encrier de son genou à la table près de son fauteuil. Ron, cesse de te comporter comme une méduse invertébrée, tu veux ?"

"Faites-la taire," supplia Ron désespérément. « Il va finir par venir si elle ne s'arrête pas ! »

"Oh, bien sûr que non," dit Hermione, exaspérée. "C'est un tas de bêtises, des foutaises superstitieuses, Ron…"

"Elle a raison, tu sais," prononça sereinement Luna derrière son exemplaire du Chicaneur.

Harry la regarda, satisfait, assise sur le fauteuil face au sien près de la cheminée et sourit. Malgré leurs différences, Luna n'avait jamais hésité à supporter Hermione sur des sujets où elles étaient justement d'accord.

Hermione, encouragée par opinion identique, insista. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort…"

"Je vais le dire à McGonagall" avertie Ron, le visage rouge. "Je vais le faire."

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldem…"

Poof !

"… ort… Oh…Oups…"

Les yeux globuleux et gris de Luna passèrent par dessus sont magazine.

"C'est… C'est…" bégaya Ginny en laissant tomber sa bouteille.

"VOUS VOYEZ ??? JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT !" hurla Ron, essayant désespérément de se tortiller sous le fauteuil de Ginny.

Harry fixa la pale et mince figure près de la lointaine fenêtre de la Salle Commune. Il leur tournait le dos, son bras frottant avec une brosse son échine squelettique de haut en bas. Harry se décala sur le bord de son siège. Peut-être pourrait-il…

Le visage se fixa soudainement et regarda autour de lui. Il se retourna.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, Harry le réalisa maintenant. Ses yeux rouges de félins regardèrent la sale.

"Qui a osé défier le Lord…"

Son regard se posa sur Harry, et les yeux comme des fentes s'équarquillèrent.

"Toi !!!"

Voldemort darda sa brosse de bain en avant et la pointa directement vers Harry. "Avada Kedavra !"

Tout le monde a fixé la mousse de savon dégouttant lentement du bout de la brosse, giclant légèrement sur le plancher en vieille pierre.

La brosse de bain, évidemment, n'était pas fait une baguette adéquate, et pas une simple étincelle n'a émané des bulles mousseuses.

"Vous êtes nu, vous savez" observa Luna calmement.

"Je vais… Wha…"

Le Lord Noir regarda son corps dénué de tout vêtement.

"AAUUGGHH ! Regardez ailleurs !!"

Voldemort fit un saut en arrière et fit un geste désespéré vers les rideaux de la fenêtre, s'enveloppant à la hâte dans les lourdes draperies.

"C'est indécent!" a-t-il gémit, dirigeant un doigt squelettique vers Harry. "Les douches, c'est dépassé les limites! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une règle sur ça quelque part dans le Code du Magicien! Est-ce qu'aucune place n'est interdites aux intrus selon vous?"

"Excusez-moi," interrompit Luna, "Mais je crois que vous êtes l'intrus, là ! »

"Hé, qui c'est ça ?" dit Seamus, apparaissant par le court couloir dans la Salle Commune et regardant le corps enveloppé dans les rideaux.

"C'est Voldemort" dit Ginny.

Seamus roula les yeux et s'avança vers les escaliers. "OK, si vous ne voulez pas me le dire," murmura-t-il.

"Harry!" hurla Ginny, une lueur de compréhension apparut sur son visage "Il n'a pas sa baguette magique!"

Harry bondit de sa chaise, baguette magique levée. C'était sa chance!

"Avada…"

Voldemort sursauta en arrière. "Non!"

"Harry, non!" interrompit Hermione, en l'arrêtant de son bras. "C'est un Impardonnable!"

Harry pouvait à peine en croire ses oreilles. "Mais ... c'est Voldemort!" protesta-t-il.

Hermione mit ses mains sur ses hanches. "Tu ne peux pas jeter un sortilège Impardonnable, Harry," insista-t-elle.

"Ecoute la fille, jeune homme !" s'empressa de dire le Lord Noir de derrière les rideaux.

"Ne l'écoute pas, Harry !" s'exclama Ron de sous le fauteuil de Ginny. "Laisse-le l'avoir, toi !"

"RON !" aboya Hermione.

"Non, il a raison !" discuta Harry. "C'est notre chance…"

Il visa Voldemort, qui essayait de son mieux de se cacher dans les draperies rouge et or, de sa baguette,

"Non Harry, pas un Impardonnable !" prononça Hermione avec acharnement, ses joues tremblantes de colère comme à chaque fois qu'elle soutenait quelque chose.

"Elle a raison, Harry" concéda Ginny. "Il y a une raison pour que les sortilèges Impardonnables soient interdits."

"C'est vrai, jeune homme !" s'écria Voldemort. "Le bon et l'honnête, et tout ça…"

Harry regarda Hermione et Ginny d'un air impuissant. "Mais… Oh bon… Ca va, j'appelle un vote," a-t-il dit. "Ceux qui sont en faveur de l'utilisation de l'Impardonnable, levez vos mains."

Ron leva rapidement sa main. Harry fit de même avec enthousiasme. Il n'y avait aucune autre main levée.

"Hum… Ceux contre ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Trois mains gracieuses se sont levées, aussi bien qu'une squelettique pâle des rideaux.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. Il était éliminé, même sans compter le vote douteux de Voldemort.

"Donc ... pas Avada Kedavra alors ?" dit-il, déçu.

Un éclair d'intense lumière verte jaillit de la baguette et frappa le mur de pierre à quelques centimètres à peine du crâne blanc de Voldemort.

"ARRGGHH !" hurla le Lord Noir.

"HARRY !" aboya Hermione, le regardant fixement.

"Oops" dit Harry timidement. "Je ne pensais pas…"

"Ce n'était pas très démocratique de ta part, Harry" observa Luna. "J'ai compté trios votes contre deux, si je ne me suis pas trompée."

« Encore ! » le pressa Ron. « Dis-le encore ! »

« N'y pense même pas ! » avertit Hermione, les yeux étincelant de colère.

"Bien, que feriez vous à ma place ?" demanda Harry désespérément. "Nous ne pouvons pas juste le laisser sortir d'ici, non ?"

"Tu ne peux pas utiliser un autre sort qu'un Impardonnable ?" suggéra Ginny. "Transformer le rideau en lion ou quelque chose.."

"Hey, pas bête !" dit Harry en levant sa baguette.

"Lumière sanglante !" accorda Ron depuis la chaise de sa soeur.

"Aucune objections ?" demanda Harry en regardant Hermione.

Elle sembla pensive. "Bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas un Impardonnable donc…"

"Parfait donc…" dit Harry. "Espelio…"

Voldemort parut horrifié.

"POURPARLERS !!"

"Quoi ??"

Hermiona abaissa le bras de Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Harry, frustré.

"Il invoque le Pourparler Harry !" dit Hermione en s'excusant.

Harry la regarda, incrédule. "Pourparler ! Que diable est-ce ?"

"C'est le code du sorcier !" entonna Hermione, se penchant vers Harry. "Un parti ne peut commencer les hostilités alors que le Pourparler a été invoqué !"

Harry regarda Luna.

"Article Un," confirma-t-elle légèrement, écartant son exemplaire du Chicaneur.

"Vous plaisantez !" accusa Harry.

Luna inclina légèrement la tête.

"C'est vrai !" s'exclama Voldemort. "Le Code du Sorcier. Le Pourparler a été invoqué, jeune home !"

"Ignore le, Harry !" dit Ron, "Feu !"

Hermione lui jeta une lumière éblouissante qui envoya la chaise sur le rouquin qui l'esquiva.

Harry regarda autour de lui. "Bien… Comment je sors de ce Pourparler de toute manière ?"

"Tu le déclares aboli," dit Ginny.

"Le Pourparler est aboli !" divulgua Harry, en levant sa baguette. "Avada…"

"POURPARLER !" cria Voldemort.

Hermiona abaissa le bras de Harry.

"Le Pourparler est aboli !" déclara-t-il. "Av…"

"POURPARLER !"

"ABOLI !"

"POURPARLER !"

"ABOLI !"

"POURPARLER !"

Silence.

"Drôle de situation là !" dit Ginny.

Harry abaissa son bras su le côté, profondément frustré.

"Arrêtez avec cette foutue démocratie !" s'exaspéra Harry." Pourquoi je devrais obéri aux lois ?" Je suis sûr qu'il ne le fat pas lui !"

"Ah oui, mais c'est parce que je suis le Mal, mégalomaniaque impitoyable," dit Voldemort. "Et je travaille pour moi ! Mais je suis aussi désarmé, donc vous vous devez d'être nobles et justes et cetera et cetera. Donc, nous pouvons rester ici indéfiniment, ou…"

"Arrêtez ça !" dit Harry. "Bien, comment allons nous nous débarasser de lui, hein ?"

"TROMEDLOV !" cria Luna, surprenant tout le monde.

Poof!

Les rideaux reprirent leur état initial: le visage du Lord Noir avait disparu aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

Chacun se regarda les yeux vides de toute emotion. Tous à part Luna, qui était louredement retombée dans sa chaise, avait rouvert le Chicaneur à la page vingt-six et avait disparu derrière une photo souriante de Derwent Shimpling.


End file.
